Plants vs. Zombies the Novel
Created by User:Mattycn Story Chapter One: The Invasion! Once in a normal house they was a ordinary man... Well not so ordinary but you get the point. This man was called Crazy Dave and he was about to save the universe from destruction! I wont spoil anything at the beginning but anyways, this poor man had a silver crown (saucepan) on his head, and he was very popular in the village for two reasons, firstly everyone laughed at him as he's crazy and second people praise his gardening skills. So one day Crazy Dave was doing gardening but he had run out of Bloom and Doom Insta-Seed Packets, so he went to the supermarket to get some, while in there they was a bang on the door. The shopkeeper opened the door but Crazy Dave didn't mind, once he had got all his supplies he went to the counter to pay, although he saw a Zombie Shopkeeper, he said, "That will cost your brains, sir Dave!" But Crazy Dave didn't allow of this so he called his friend Smart Mike, all that was heard though was "Brainzzz Giveme! Brainzz!" Had he been zombiefied too? But Dave had an idea! He got a flower pot seed packet costing 25 sun (he had 50) and then added a puff shroom to it (it woke as its dark in the market), The puff pot attacked the shopkeeper and killed him, then Crazy Dave robbed the store like he does on a daily basis, then they were two bangs outside, then a flash! It was a storm! Chapter 2: Escape! Dave ran to the janitor room but slipped not noticing the bright reflected huge wet floor sign, then the roaring zombies broke in! Dave quickly ran up while the zombies were going faster! He just got to the stormy room without being one of the many green monsters, he went to the edge, he seen a fountain after the hoard banging on the door! He looked back, they were there to get him! Would he dare jump? He didn't want to be the hoard so he decided to jump, at the last moment though, he got some sun from lightning and made a winter melon in a pot stopping zombies for the time being. When it was just safe enough he went back into the mart before realizing the zombies had broke in! He climbed on top of the shelf and shouted to them monsters "9 Humans and a famous athlete up there, eat them before me!" They went up and got wintered by the winter melon! Dave laughed and ran through the broken down screen door while the zombies that survived followed, one stole the screen door but that was nothing now, he ran past the fountain and the blocked off path giving the zombies some cones to defend them. He went to Mike's building to find a zombie in there! He jumped in and ran into the room, he seen Mike roasting over the fireplace half burned, he was saved by Dave and they ran out! Chapter 3: Is your Gardening Ready? Dave and Mike ran from the building into a hardware store, when he ran he realized the zombies followed, they ran to the second floor and hid behind a pile of bricks, the zombies followed and he realized they got buckets and ladders! Dave knew these zombies would be too powerful! He told Mike to run and they had to jump out of the window... Dave got scared when he saw the distance but Mike jumped down easily, He was safe as he fell on ... a lily pad? A lily pad was flown from a water pot out of the gardening store. He told Dave it was fine but he didn't jump, then he was hit by a ladder and fell. They ran to the gardening store scared, Mike knew he would be cornered but Dave had a plan! He only had 25 sun but he knew what would happen. When the zombies stormed in jumped out of position, revealing a shamrock, It shot rainbow bolts defeating the zombies, but then a bungee came, making the shamrock hide. They were cornered in the shop, none of the plants had enough power to defeat the horde! Chapter 4: A lesson. Dave and Mike saw something, it was a wormhole! Dave jumped in first knowing about time travel (but he forgot) and Mike jumped afterwards, they were in a hot area, with eternal sands, he realized he was in Ancient Egypt! They saw plants fighting for there life, lots of bloomerangs keeping away the horde, but then 3 of the 4 were eaten, they took the bloomerang left and it said, "Thank You." But then they were surrounded by the zombies wrapped in cloaks of darkness, wrapped in evil. But then they fell down, and Dave saw a green cabbage in there way, the one and only Bonk Choy had saved them! They saw a tomb raiser zombie blocking their path of attacking with grades, then a portal opened, they jumped in. Chapter 4.1 They were on a ship, a pirate ship! They felt safe on here until the saw another ship come to them! In the ship were the undead pirates of the north! The Captain ordered his swashbuckler zombies to jump onto their ship from the mast. They were surrounded with a bloomerang and bonk choy, the bonk choy killed them but then Dave felt wired... He had scurvy! He fell off the ship but was pulted back under the deck, he saw a green blob on a pole out the window calling himself spring bean, they ran out to see a cannon, full of imps! They were catapulted onto the ship and bloomerang took care of them, until the cannon fell into the ocean, behind someone who said he did the trick called him self, Cherri Blackbeard (the Cherry Bomb). He took the planks between the boats and crossed, then they saw a parrot! They ran into a wormhole near them. Chapter 4.2 They fell onto hard rock, unsure of where they were. They saw monsters with bells on their hats and leather shoes, a large coat they wore, Cherri Blackbeard blown up the Poncho Zombies until he realized that they ran away, then they saw the culprit behind it, a man playing the piano! It was a pianist zombie! Then he was stunned, stopped while gas spread around him, they saw someone next to him, a chilli bean! They ran with him to see a bull, with a monster a-top. He was destroyed by someone... something. Not one plant, but five! A pea pod! They ran to get him and more bulls came, melon tried to attack but they knew they should go into a portal being created before their very eyes. Chapter 4.3 They were falling through space and time, then they landed with an electic shock, they saw floating islands of metal with grass in the middle, with houses on, they saw a huge orange beast, they ran to see a peach, an E.M.Peach! He stunned the robot so they could leave fast, and found Dave's future house, but he was... a zombie? But they were also the non-zombie Dave who time traveled. Suddenly they realized the only explanation was to run, and found a citron, who said, "Hello, I'm Citron, French For Lemon.. A Citrus is such fruits and Lemon or Oranges, and I'm an orange!" Dave didn't have time to listen, he saw a zombie in red, he pushed citron back when he had charged and released plasma at the zombie, he was defeated! They went in a wormhole back to the gardening store Chapter 5: Revenge... They were back and they knew revenge, they threw Cherri Blackbeard at the crowd, Bloomerang attacked the ones behind! Citron Shot Plasma at the ladders, then the conehead zombies and screen doors came in. Pea Pod did quick damage and Bonk Choy attacked the close range bucketheads! Soon they were all defeated. It was revenge, and the world was now safe... for now. Category:Fanfics